


Harbinger

by CoraRiley



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a sweet virgin, Creampie, Deflowering, F/M, Hand Jobs, Im labeling it dub/con only for the very sensitive readers, Knifeplay, Medieval Fantasy AU, Mentions of Pregnancy, Missionary Position, Prince Ben Solo, Rey wants to be a badass, Semi dark, The knifeplay isn’t truly knifeplay, Virgin sex, Witch!Rey, Woman on Top, ancient prophecies, because there are spells involved, depictions of blood, fluffier than anything Ive written in a while, i don’t even consider this dub/con but wanted to add the tag to be safe, its part of the spell, or demon!Rey, or is she Succubus!Rey, perhaps a little bit of all three, unprotected sex, virgin!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: For years a mysterious woman has been haunting Prince Solo’s dreams. Teasing and taunting him with heady promises that filled him both with terror and want. Now, only weeks away from his arranged marriage, she finally pierces through the veil of their reality to make good on her vow.Will the product of their carnal encounter lead to the beginning, or the beginning of the end?





	Harbinger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies!
> 
> Welcome to Harbinger! This really was a delight to write, I'm extremely happy with how it turned out. I hope you find it just as fun as I do!
> 
> Are you ready? Fantastic...let's go!

_ “Wake up, Ben Solo.” _

Gasping for air, Ben awoke with a start, his hand instinctively darting underneath the pillow beside him for his trusty dagger. Finding the space empty, he hissed a curse before sitting up to defend himself from whoever had broken into his bedroom chambers.

A feminine laugh echoed around the stone walls around him, causing an icy chill to sprint down his spine. He had heard that laugh before; he knew it as well as his own. It often taunted him in his dreams.

“Show yourself!” Ben demanded, his brown eyes frantically moving around the darkened room.

Another mischievous laugh rang out in reply, the sound building to a sharp crescendo around him. Fear and curiosity filled him with equal measure. He knew this wasn’t a dream.

“Mmm...as you wish, your  _ Majesty,”  _ quipped a warm, velvety voice.

Ben swallowed hard, trying in vain to steady his racing heartbeat. It only took a handful of seconds for his fuzzy mind to make sense of the situation.  _ She _ had finally come for him, he realized. Just as she had promised him time and time again.

“Were you looking for this?” Rey asked, seemingly to appear out of thin air, waving his golden dagger before him.

Ben blinked at the half naked woman standing next to his bed. Oh, yes. He had seen her before. Always watching him, always lying in wait. She was subject of both his nightmares and his fantasies. An angel and demon wrapped into one.

“Witch,” Ben whispered, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

Rey smirked, using her mind to call forth an invisible power to wrap around the Prince. Before he had a chance to react, a pair of phantom hands gripped his wrists, forcibly pushing him back down onto the mattress and effectively holding him in place. Everything had led her to this moment. Years of waiting in the shadows were finally over.

_ Tonight, they would fulfill the Prophecy. _

“Not quite,” Rey purred, “but by morning, I’m sure you will wish that I was.”

Ben fought against his restraints, trying desperately to break the ghostly shackles. Confusion tore through his mind, prickling the skin of his naked torso with sheer panic. This was far beyond anything his Kingdom’s Warlocks were capable of. Just what kind of sorcery was the woman using?

“It will go much more smoothly if you stop fighting,  _ m’lord _ ,” Rey offered, casually climbing onto the mattress.

“Stay back,  _ wench!”  _ Ben spat.

Quirking her head to the side, Rey clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in disapproval.

“Now, your Majesty...is that any way to speak to the mother of your child?” Rey asked.

Ben’s mouth fell open in shock. Child? What child? He was still a virgin. Forced to remain one until his Wedding night, which was only a fortnight away.

“Impossible!” Ben growled as he watched the woman crawl her warm body over his, “I have no child!”

Straddling his hips, Rey tugged on the sheer satin criss-crossing over her chest with her free hand. Slowly, the aubergine fabric fell away, giving the Prince a perfect view of her pert tits. She remembered him asking to touch them the last time they met and wanted to tease him.

“Well, not yet...but before the night is through, you will put a child inside of me,” Rey said, placing her opened palm against the flat of her belly, “and she will usher in the end of times. Cleansing the World of the rot and restoring balance once again.”

Ben’s eyes widened as he absorbed her words. Clearly the woman was insane. How had she managed to escape the dungeons? No lunatic had ever been able to slip through the kyber bars.

“This is madness!” Ben yelled.

Rey sighed, lifting her arm toward the Prince’s open bedroom window. Using the dagger held tightly in her hand, she slowly traced the outline of the moon bleeding red in the nighttime sky.

“Look, dear Prince. The first full  _ blood _ moon in more than five centuries. Surely you’ve read the sacred texts?” Rey asked, closing her eyes. “ _ Listen _ . Do you hear the howling of Mother Wolf? She’s singing your praises. Weeping with joy that the pain mankind has caused is finally coming to an end.”

Glancing from the moon to the radiant woman above him, Ben gasped as he heard the cry of a wolf coming from the woods surrounding his castle. Since before he could speak, he had been taught the myths of his people. How the  _ Apollyon _ would be created from blood and sin. Born from the man pure of heart and the woman bathed in lust. Their unholy coupling would mean the end of civilization.

“Mmm...ohhh, yes...our time has come,  _ Ben _ . The World is finally ready for her,” Rey said with a smile, wiggling her lower half suggestively over his hips.

Ben shook his head, once again trying to free himself of the invisible chains. This was all just coincidence that her crazed mind had taken as gospel. She was wrong. They wouldn’t be the ones to bring the Chosen One to fruition.

Sensing his denial, Rey bent over the Prince until her face was mere inches from his. Locking her eyes on him, she gently placed the tip of of the dagger against the bare skin covering his heart. She would make him see the truth, she had no doubt. By the end of the night, he would be begging her for everything she had to offer.

“We’ve been waiting for this moment, you and I. Dancing together through dreams...never touching...always wanting...but that’s over now, isn’t it? You can finally have me, and I can have you. It’s what we both have wished for,” Rey said, lightly grazing the blade across his chest.

Ben winced as the dagger scraped his sensitive skin, caught off guard by how his body responded favorably to the woman’s words. She was right; for years he had craved her. Too many days and nights were spent wasted, wondering how soft her flesh would feel under his hands and around his cock. Even now, despite her insane ramblings, he wanted to experience her carnally. What spell had she put him under?

“Don’t lie to yourself, Ben. You know that you want me,” Rey breathed, brushing her reddened lips over his, “that you want this.”

Ben groaned, unable to stop himself from claiming the woman’s lips with an eager kiss. To his surprise, she tasted of the honeyed ambrosia served only at Royal celebrations. Perhaps the Gods were giving him a sign. There were two versions of the myth she so adamantly believed. Their coupling wouldn’t necessarily bring death and destruction, it could a create a balance that would usher in the days of enlightenment.

Rey returned the feverish kiss, using her teeth and tongue to distract Ben while she carved an ancient rune over his heart. Everything was moving as planned. Once he spoke her name, their sealing would be complete and the prophecy could be fulfilled.

Breaking the kiss suddenly, Ben swore hotly under his breath when he realized she had sliced his flesh. He needed to get the damn dagger out of her hands before she had a chance to kill him.

“Put the blade down!” Ben ordered, ignoring the tingling sensation spreading across his torso.

Licking the kiss from her lips, Rey sat up and glanced at her handiwork. Perfect beads of blood were seeping from wound, yet another sign that things were falling into place. Now, she only had to win over his trust and control his desire.

“Of course,” Rey said, making a show of tossing the jeweled dagger to the wooden floor.

Ben stared at the woman, trying once again to make sense of the surreal situation. With every passing second, he felt his grasp on reality slowly slip away. She had to be a witch; there was no other explanation.

“Now I command you to release me!” Ben said, fighting to free his bound wrists.

Humming a reply, Rey gently swayed her naked lower half, her lips curling into a devilish grin as she felt the Prince’s body begin to betray him. He was growing harder with each heartbeat; it wouldn’t be long before his mind caved too.

“Patience, your Majesty…all good things come to those who wait.” Rey offered, reaching her hand between their bodies to caress his cock over the fabric of his underwear.

Sucking in a mouthful of air, Ben closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of the woman’s wanton touch. His flesh was growing far too hot, adding fuel to the growing need curling in his belly. Prophecy and reality be damned, he wanted her. He wanted all of her.

“You’ve never been with a woman before, have you?” Rey asked curiously.

Shaking his head, Ben lifted his heavy eyelids to meet the witch’s simmering gaze.

“No,” he reluctantly admitted.

Giving the Prince a triumphant grin, Rey dipped her fingers into his black satin briefs. Careful not to touch his length, she focused instead on teasing the skin surrounding it. During each of their otherworldly encounters she had told him to stay pure for her, to which he always assured that he would. She was thoroughly pleased to know that despite the many temptations within the Kingdom, he had kept his word. It was only more evidence that their union was ordained.

“I’ll need to be careful with you, then. The first time for a man is usually over before it’s even begun. It’ll be torture for you, but I promise it will be torture of the sweetest kind,” Rey promised.

Ben winced, his hips instinctively lifting as the woman gently grazed her fingertips across the swollen head of his cock. Without warning, a sharp ache consumed him, causing him to grind his length in the woman’s hand as she gently wrapped her fingers around him. All of his reservations melted away. He had never needed anyone like this before.

_ “Please,” _ Ben groaned, “I’ve already waited for so long.”

Rey nodded in agreement, using her free hand to pull his briefs down to mid-thigh. Squeezing her capable fingers around his thick girth, she slowly pumped his flesh, sharply twisting her wrist with each shaky breath and every heady whimper, making sure that he danced along the edge between pleasure and pain.

“Yes, you have...but your wait is almost over,” Rey urged.

Gritting his teeth, Ben strained against the phantom chains as he watched the woman skillfully work his throbbing cock, stroking his entire shaft in an ever changing pace that left him dizzy. Although this was uncharted territory for him, it was clear she was no blushing virgin. She knew exactly what she was doing. It was a thought that both infuriated and intrigued him.

Making a ring with her middle finger and thumb, Rey eased her other digits and ran her touch to the raised edge surrounding his head. Keeping him secure, she tapped her index finger on the tip of his cock in rapid succession. Within seconds, clear precum began to dribble from the opening. Purifying him from the inside out and preparing his body for what was about to come.

_ “Gods,”  _ Ben hissed,  _ “what...what are you doing to me?!” _

Trailing her gaze from the Prince’s handsome face to his length, she once again began to stroke him. Using his essence as lubrication, she swirled her wrist in a ‘figure 8’ pattern, tightening and softening her touch with each pass. It was a pity she wouldn’t be able to taste him, she mused. His precum was so very tempting in the candlelight.

“Making sure you’re ready for my cunt,” Rey said plainly.  

Pushing out a half laugh, Ben arched sharply in the woman’s hand. Was the gorgeous witch serious? He was ready what seemed a lifetime ago.

“I’m ready!” he pleaded.

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Rey gave the Prince a critical once over. She had been ordered to tease him mercilessly, to drive him to the point of madness. However, her own arousal was starting to get in the way. How could she control him when she was just as close to breaking?

“Good,” she replied, “because I want you inside of me.”

Leaning over the bloody rune etched above his heart, Rey closed her eyes and whispered a phrase to begin their lustful ceremony. She knew the act itself wasn’t the goal of the night, but she would enjoy this moment just as much as he.

Straightening her posture, Rey raised herself onto her knees. Holding his cock steady, she languidly ran his sensitive head up and down her sopping slit, drenching his flesh with the evidence of her need. There was only one thing left to do before they could seal themselves.

“Say my name,” Rey purred, guiding him towards her entrance.

Shaking with anticipation, Ben swallowed hard and repeated the woman’s question in his mind. His thoughts were blurring together, fighting with his body’s animalistic need. He was sure his heart would burst if he didn’t feel her wrap around him soon.

“What…? Your name?” Ben asked.

Nodding her head, Rey reached down and grabbed Ben’s angular face with her left hand. Although she had never told him her name, she knew it was engraved into his soul. They were meant to be before they were ever brought into this world. He only needed to acknowledge it.

“Say it,” Rey encouraged.

Ben stammered, confused by the witch’s command. His mind went blank, unable to form a single coherent thought. Feeling only the blood pulsing through his veins, he lingered in the muddled moment. Slowly, the thrumming in his chest grew louder and louder, bringing with it a name that instinctively tumbled from his mouth.

_ “Rey,”  _ Ben breathed,  _ “my Rey.” _

Caressing his cheek, Rey gave him a warm smile before leisurely lowering her silken cunt onto his cock. Focusing on his awed face, she squeezed her internal muscles with each inch to make his first experience enjoyable. She wanted him to remember every second of their time together, in case they never saw one another again once the dawn broke.

“Yours, dear Prince,” Rey replied, halting her movements once he was fully sheathed inside,  _ “always yours.” _

Ben groaned, feeling his cheeks flush crimson. Never in his wildest dreams did he think being with a woman would feel this exquisite. She was soft and slick, yet warm and tight. If his heart gave out right then and there, he would die a happy man.

Pleased by his reaction, Rey moved her hands to his chiseled abdomen. Giving him a handful of breaths to savor the new sensations, she gingerly began to roll her hips forward and backward, all the while keeping his cock fully inside of her snug pussy.

Ben closed his eyes, trying to memorize the delicious bliss consuming him. Although his body was on sensory overload, he wanted more. Simply lying there wasn’t enough.

“Let me touch you, Rey,” Ben said, his deep voice heavy with need.

Panting lightly, Rey used her legs to increase the speed of her thrusts, lifting herself halfway up his thick shaft before slamming back down. Again and again while she debated his request. She had been told to simply take what was needed, to not give him any choice in the matter. How could she do that to the man who would soon give her the most precious of gifts?

“As you wish,” Rey purred, mentally breaking the restraints holding the Prince to the mattress.

Feeling his shackles disappear, Ben opened his eyes and zeroed his gaze on Rey as she continued to effortlessly ride his cock. Lifting his large hands, he tenderly gripped her narrow hips. She felt as good in his hands as she did on his length, as if she was made just for him.

A small shiver of pleasure ran down Rey’s spine as Ben reverently dug his fingers into her tanned flesh. Quickening her pace, she circled her hips clockwise, then counterclockwise before moving her hands to Ben’s wrists and urging his touch upward.

Running his hands over Rey’s toned stomach, Ben let out a masculine moan as his fingers brushed against the underside of her firm tits. Unable to stop himself, he quickly palmed her pert mounds. Squeezing in sync with every lewd lift of her hips, he tried his best to ignore the ball of desire growing larger within his core. He wasn’t ready to break just yet.

“Let me love you, Rey,” Ben offered, his thumbs grazing across her rosebud nipples.

Rey slowed her lower half, a confused look passing over her fine features. She had no idea what he meant. There wasn’t any need for something as frivolous as  _ love _ in their coupling.

“What?” Rey asked.

Licking his lips nervously, Ben fought to find the words to tell her what he was thinking. Deciding to show her instead, he sat up and wrapped his strong arms around her. In one smooth swoop, he rolled Rey onto her back, making sure he never slipped from her silken pussy.

Gasping in surprise, Rey couldn’t help but smile as Ben nestled between her spread thighs.  _ Oh _ , she thought.  _ This _ is what he meant. She wasn’t expecting such a sweet gesture; it went against everything she had been taught.

“Is this ok?” Ben asked, delicately brushing a chestnut curl from Rey’s forehead.

Nodding her head, Rey wrapped her thin legs around Ben’s waist. Grasping his broad shoulders, she encouraged him to move with a press of her hips.

“Yes...more than ok,” she replied. “Show me how to love, Ben.”

Using his elbows and knees as leverage, Ben took in a breath and followed the instincts of his body. Rocking his hips back and forth, he thrust into her satin-lined sheath in a series of clumsy passes that made him snicker. Before long, however, he found his rhythm and gained confidence. He might not be the most talented lover Rey had ever had, but he hoped she was enjoying what he had to offer.

Giving Ben a knowing grin, Rey gently scratched her nails along his biceps. Dropping her legs from his waist, she arched beneath him and eagerly met his hips with each earnest thrust. Moaning into the night air, her eyes widened as she realized that he had found her hidden crevice.

“Ahh! Do...do that again!” Rey pleaded.

Quirking his head slightly, Ben furrowed his brow. He wasn’t sure what he just did, but he would try his best to honor her request.

“This?” Ben asked, circling his lower half and angling his cock forward.

Rey‘s mouth fell open, her eyes rolling backwards in pleasure. No man had ever brought her this close to her own release; she wondered if he could take her all of the way.

“Yesssss!” Rey squealed, “again…. _ again!” _

Emboldened by her heady sounds, Ben continued to repeat the satisfying movement. Gritting his teeth, he paid attention to what he was feeling. The sensitive head of his cock brushed up against a part of her that felt different from the rest. Whatever that was, it was driving both of them mad with carnal need.

_ “Oh my Goddess!”  _ Rey panted, feeling her body inch closer to the edge, “I...I’m...sooo...so close!”

Bristling with pride, Ben leaned down and kissed Rey soundly. He didn’t understand what she meant by her remark, but he absolutely wanted to find out.

Returning the Prince’s hungry kiss, Rey dragged her hands to his head and twisted her fingers into his dark hair. Feeling a sharp twinge build behind her pelvic bone, she closed her eyes in concentration. Soon, the tiny twinge ignited a spark that set her entire body on fire. Before she had a chance to realize what was happening, she felt her body split wide open, causing her to writhe with the most intense orgasm of her life.

Ben watched in awe as Rey suddenly convulsed beneath him. On her face was the most beautiful display of joy he had ever seen. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but once he felt her pussy flutter around him he finally understood.

Coming down from her release, Rey hummed happily and ran her fingers through Ben’s thick locks. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. The Goddess was surely smiling on their union. Now it was time to fulfill the Prophecy.

“Your turn,” she purred.

Knowing exactly what she needed to do, Rey lifted her shoulders from the mattress and pressed her lips against Ben’s neck. Sucking his alabaster skin between her teeth, she rocked under him, teasing him mercilessly to the point of no return.

Hissing an obscenity, Ben lost control over his senses. Thrusting into Rey’s perfect cunt, he growled in a mixture of pleasure and pain as she bit into the flesh of his throat. For a split second he hesitated, unsure if he should give in to his lust. That thought was short lived, however. Once she clenched her silken walls around him, he completely fell apart.

Growling into the cool air of his chamber, Ben’s muscular body seized as his release overtook him. Losing his breath, he felt his cock pump a stream of white hot seed inside Rey’s waiting pussy, the wanton act effectively sealing the fate of every living soul on the Planet.

Releasing his skin, Rey trailed a series of kisses from his throat towards his mouth. Kissing him sweetly, she offered a silent thanks to the Universe. Everything had gone as planned, and she couldn’t be happier.

Smiling against Rey’s lips, Ben felt his spent cock slip from her used pussy. Moving to curl his large form around her, he held her close to bask in the afterglow. After what they had experienced together, he knew nothing sinister would come from their coupling.

“I’m calling off the Wedding,” he murmured unexpectedly. “I could care less about the Alliance, anyway.”

Rey sighed, wiggling her backside against his solid body. The sisters had warned her that this would happen if she wasn’t careful. They wouldn’t be pleased once they found out she had allowed their souls to bond, just as their bodies had.

“You’ll start a war,” Rey offered.

“True...but it will be worth it,” he replied, kissing the crown of her head. “Now that I finally have you, I’m never letting go. You’ll stay with me and rule by my side. We’ll change the World for the better.”

Rey smiled, allowing herself to entertain the thought for a long moment. Turning in his arms, she nuzzled her lips against his jaw, breathing in his masculine scent to commit it to memory. Perhaps in a another lifetime they could be together and build a life together. Unfortunately, that wasn’t their destiny in this one. 

  
“Rest now, my sweet Prince,” Rey whispered, raising her left hand and silently casting a slumber spell.    
  
Ben yawned, his body suddenly feeling as if he had ran five laps around the Kingdom. Snuggling Rey closer, he muttered a loving phrase only he could understand. Within a span of three heartbeats, the inky nothingness of sleep consumed him, drawing him into a dreamy land that would likely erase most of the night from his memory.

Making sure Ben was fully asleep, Rey eased herself from his arms. Hovering her fingertips above the bloody rune on his chest, she said a stream of foreign words. Magically, the wound sealed shut, leaving behind a white, raised scar. She hoped it would give him the reassurance that what he would be able to remember actually happened.

“Goodbye Ben,” she said, her voice breaking with conflicting emotions. “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of her.”

Leaning down, Rey pressed her lips to his in a somber, parting kiss. Off in the distance she could her Mother Wolf howling once again. Her time was up. She needed to return to the Lair quickly, before the dawn broke.

Standing from the comfortable bed, Rey gave the sleeping Prince one last, longing look. Sighing softly, she turned on her heels and disappeared into the darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how did you like it? How did this make you feel? Are you wanting more of this story? What do you think might happen next? Will this child be the second coming, or destroy the world? I'm seriously so interested in hearing your thoughts so please let me know in the box below!!
> 
> As always, thank you for spending your time reading my work. It means so very much to me. 
> 
> Also, a huge THANK YOU to terapid and pandoraspocksao3 for going over this for me. I appreciate it so very much and I love you both!!
> 
> Come find me!! CoraRiley on tumblr and CoraRileyWrites on Twitter. Email me anytime at CoraRileyWrites@gmail.com


End file.
